


Maybe Tomorrow

by freesiafields



Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Freddie is 16, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Human!Jim, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid!Freddie, Muteness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, jimercury Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Mermaid!Freddie drinks a potion that turns him into a human. He has three days to be kissed on the lips by his true love - Jim. Otherwise, he will become a mermaid again. Jim kisses him everywhere just not on the lips, and Freddie's time is running out...
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Far, far away in the distant depths of the ocean, lived Prince Freddie. He had curly, raven black hair that brushed his shoulders. He had big brown eyes, full lips with protruding teeth, and sharp cheekbones. His tanned skin was so smooth and contrasted nicely with his yellow fishtail. More than anything, Freddie loved to go to the surface and sit on a large rock. There, he would enjoy the sounds of the ocean and sing his heart out. Crab Oscar liked to go ashore with him because the warmth of the sand felt nice on his red shell. Many interesting objects could be found on the shore. Objects that people would forget or those that they would throw into the ocean when they can no longer serve their purpose.

Freddie had a bag full of only one type of object. He didn't know the name or how to use them, but he liked to collect them. They were in all colors, sizes, some were slightly curled. They were made of soft rubber, and their surface was bumpy. Even now, he found one such object in beige color. He watched it curiously and fiddled it between his fingers. Maybe one day they will come in handy, or he will find out their mysterious purpose. He put it in his bag, too, and with one movement of his powerful tail, he rolled onto his stomach and slid back into the water. He hurried to return to the castle before his father, King Bomi, found out that he was going ashore again. His father forbade him to go ashore, fearing that someone might see him and catch him. Regardless, Freddie disobeyed his father's wishes. He found the surface world fascinating. If only he could live on the coast for one day…

_________

It was just another ordinary summer day. The waves were calmly splashing the shore. As every day, Freddie headed to the surface. He emerged from the water so that only his head and shoulders were visible. The coast was clean. Not a single soul. Except… Someone was laying on his back, seemingly unconscious. Wearing nothing but a thin white shirt and blue trousers. Freddie's face went white in shock. This person must be in trouble. But it will be too risky to approach him. As carefully as he could manage, Freddie swam through the blue water towards the person on the shore. He had to see him up close. He was too curious.

It was a man. Freddie had never seen a human being up close like this, let alone a grown-up  _ man _ . The man was very handsome, with brown hair and broad shoulders. Above his upper lip, he had mustaches. He had to get even closer to him. Freddie, with the help of his tail, came ashore, helping himself with his hands. He leaned over the man. Looks like he survived a shipwreck. His hair and clothes were soaking wet. He didn't open his eyes. Freddie looked very tiny compared to him. He put his little soft hand on the man's chest. He was so muscular. He was alive. His chest rose and fell as the man breathed. Freddie cupped the man's cheek with his hand. He was warm to the touch. Freddie started singing to him one of many tunes he knew. Such beauty fascinated him. His skin was pale and looked so peaceful laying here on the wet sand.

The man put his hand over Freddie's and cracked his eyes open.

Oscar watched them from the water. He quickly warned Freddie that the man was waking up and that he should return to the water immediately before he sees him.

\- He's awake, Freddie! Quick, hide! - Oscar said in a low voice.

The man let go of Freddie's hand and rubbed his eyes. Freddie looked around in a panic to see if he could hide behind a rock or something. He froze in fear. Now there was no chance that he would be able to return to the water. He was caught. The man could see him any second now.

\- Oh, what a beautiful song! - the man exclaimed joyfully like he just got up from the afternoon nap.

Freddie turned to look at him and he was struck in the spot. He was unable to look away from the man's warm brown eyes. He had such a cute smile with two dimples on his cheek. The thing is, the man saw Freddie as well - his glowing skin, his full rosy lips, flowy black hair, huge eyes full of care, and very flushed cheeks. This boy looked very young, no older than 16. His skin was hairless. And such a pure, high singing voice!

\- _Not only that the song is beautiful, but you are as well,_ \- the man thought to himself, still looking at the pretty face before him. His gaze dropped lower. His eyes almost fell out of his head. He thought he was hallucinating when instead of a pair of legs he saw that the boy had a fishtail. Blood in his veins froze. He had never seen anything like it. This must be just a dream after all. He had heard of these half-man half-fish creatures. But he didn't believe they were real.

\- A mermaid?! - the man said in shock.

\- Oh… - Freddie became aware of who he really was. Helping himself with his hands again, he hurried towards the ocean, to get away from the man as soon as possible.

\- No, wait! - the man shouted, reaching towards Freddie with his hand. - I didn't mean to upset you! Just… -

Freddie stopped and turned. He laid down next to the man again, leaning on the palms of his hands.

\- Please, don't go away! I was simply surprised, - the man sat on his knees.

\- Sorry, it seemed to me like this frightened you, - Freddie replied cautiously.

\- I was merely surprised, - the man said, scratching his head awkwardly. - Wait… Does that mean you have saved me? -

\- I couldn't just leave you out there, - Freddie replied, looking at the man with his big innocent eyes. What's your name? -

\- My name is Jim. I survived a shipwreck. If it weren't for you, I probably would be dead a long time ago. I don't know how to thank you enough for that… Ask me about anything you want! I'll give it to you! - Jim said, placing his hand over the left side of his chest, where his heart was. He wanted to convince this mermaid that he did not wish him harm and that his intentions were pure. He wanted to thank him for such a generous gesture. Jim was a prince. He could fulfill whatever the boy wished for. He'll give him a lot of gold if the mermaid wants it. Or anything else he asked for - Jim had everything he could wish for. Why not give some of it away?

The boy in front of him blushed. He covered his mouth with his hand and blinked quickly a few times.

\- A kiss? - Freddie muttered softly.

\- Sorry, I didn't get that? - Jim did not hear what the mermaid asked him, so he asked him to repeat his request once again.

\- I want a kiss from you! - Freddie said with a louder voice. His eyes were sparkling with need.

\- W- why would you want it? - Jim was now beetroot red in the face. He sure didn't expect this. It felt weird thinking about kissing a half fish. But the boy was pretty, and kissing him would be the least he could do to say his thanks. 

\- I don't need material means! - Freddie said pleadingly. He threw his arms around Jim's neck and looked him in the eyes. - I have fallen in love with you the second I saw you! That's why the thing I want the most, is a kiss from you. Please, don't reject my request. - 

Jim was so confused. Like he was a teenager, not the boy in front of him. It was nice to know that someone was in love with him. Even if that someone is not fully a human. He couldn't reject him. He didn't want to. He will keep his promise. 

\- Well, I did promise you anything, and now I will have to keep my word. - 

Freddie pouted his perfectly shaped lips and leaned towards Jim. Jim gulped heavily, seeing the young mermaid's immaculate face from this close. His eyes were closed, and his long lashes threw a flickering shadow on his flushed cheeks. His lips were coming closer and closer, waiting to meet his own. Jim didn't close his eyes. He wanted to look at this beautiful creature. He leaned forward and their lips crashed. It felt strange, but somehow… right. Those soft mermaid lips were so inviting. So enchanting. Jim wanted to feel more of it. It looked like Freddie liked it too. He put his hand on the back of Jim's head, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Jim wasn't sure what he's supposed to do with his hands. Where to put them? In mermaid's hair? It smelled like the ocean. To cup his cheeks? He didn't want to hide that gorgeous face before his eyes. His waist? Yes, that sounded just right. He placed his one hand just above the base of Freddie's tail. The tip of his tail was swaying playfully in the mid-air. They let their slippery tongues into each other's mouth, moaning softly. Jim thought that it might be just his fantasy playing games with his mind. He was holding a literal mermaid between his fingers. 

Was he in love with a boy? This couldn't be. Their worlds can't mix. They couldn't be together. Or was it?

_______

Freddie's father Bomi found out that Freddie saved the human and that he made out with him. He immediately called Freddie to ask him what it was all about. He was very angry. He gripped his huge hand around his son's tender wrist.

\- Dad, I'm sorry! - Freddie tried to apologize.

\- Is it true what I hear? Not only did you save the human from drowning, but you also kissed him! -

\- Dad, I had to save him! He would die if I wasn't there! -

His father's eyes flashed with rage.

\- It is forbidden for merworld to be in any contact with the human world, and you know that! Why would we care if he is going to die or not? There are plenty of humans out there! One less human to worry about! - Bomi released Freddie's hand from his violent grip, leaving the wide red band across the wrist. 

\- No, you don't understand! I love him! - Freddie shouted with his fists clenched. He was angry at his father's behavior. 

\- Do you hear yourself?! He is a human and you are a merman! -

\- Yes! He is a man, but I love him! 

\- My son will never be with a human! No, really… I don't care that he's a guy. I have seven sons. I will definitely see grandchildren… But, why a human?! Why didn't the mermen please you?! Look at our men! They are all so handsome! Muscles, hair… and what penises! Much better than human stumps! -

\- Da-a-ad please stop! I'm very embarrassed! - Freddie said, hugging his own tiny frame, while his cheeks were burning from shyness. 

\- You will never be with that guy! We will find you a nice bulky merman. You can't be with a human! -

\- I don't care! -

\- Just get out, Freddie! Go away before I lose all of my self-control! -

Freddie drifted out the door. He went to his room. He pressed his back against the wall and drew up his tail close to his chest. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He will not allow his father to determine his fate. He came up with a plan. If the merfolk and humans' worlds must not be in contact with each other, then Freddie will become part of their world.

He decided to pay the visit to the sea wizard Ursus. He was the best when it came to dark magic. He will find a solution to Freddie's problem. Without hesitation, Freddie headed to Ursus' habitat. Ursus was an evil being. He was half-human. His eight octopus tentacles were as thick as the bottom of Freddie's yellow fishtail. He was obese, with layers of fat hanging loosely from his body. He had claws on his hands with many gold rings on each of his fingers.

Freddie approached him with uncertainty. He was scared of his size. 

\- Swim here, baby! Take a seat! - Ursus said with a wide smile. - I know why you're here! Yes, yes! You came to the right place! -

Hmm, maybe he wasn't that bad after all? 

\- You're here because of your human lover, am I right? -

Freddie nodded in response. 

\- The solution is simple. You'll become a human! -

Freddie's face lit up, and his eyes sparkled at the thought. He will finally be able to be on the surface as long as he wants! There will be no obstacles for him and Jim to be together forever! His young heart drummed from the excitement.

\- Now, my little fish. You'll have to sign this contract. You'll drink this potion, and it will turn you into a human. You have  _ three _ days for your little darling to kiss you on the lips. If he kisses you, you'll remain human forever. If he doesn't... you'll turn back into merman form. Since I am doing you a favor here, I am expecting something in return. It's nothing big. Let's call it a lesson since it will be of great help once you meet your human. -

\- I'll try… - Freddie responded. At this point he would do anything, just to become human and be with his lover again. He didn't care what Ursus would ask him to do for him. He will accept it. Ursus was his only hope. 

\- Then we got the deal! That's wonderful! Oh, and one more thing! Once you finish what I ask from you, I will take your voice before I turn you into a human. You don't need your voice, anyway! You got the looks! You have a killing body. A sweet, beautiful face. You can't have everything! Is that clear? -

Freddie nodded. Sure, he can be without a voice for three days. Now, let's do that favor for Ursus so he can finally drink that potion. 

\- What do I have to do for you? - Freddie asked, taking a pen. With a quick flick of his wrist, he put his name on the contract paper. 

\- Now, let's practice! Shall we? - Ursus asked without taking his smile off his face the whole time. - Let's see how you will take care of the simplest task. Blowjob! -

\- Huh?! - Freddie hadn't thought of that when he said he would do anything. He signed the contract. The damage was done. He had done it before. But with mermen he liked. Not with an old, fat slag. He will do his part right. 

Ursus put one tentacle under Freddie's chin, and with the other, he gripped him around the slim waist, pulling him closer to his big body. 

Freddie traced his fingers over the front of Ursus's crotch, just below his belly button. He skillfully found the opening and started rubbing it until the slimy purple penis hadn't emerged from it. It looked similar to one of his tentacles.

\- Remember your reward. Legs and Jim! -

The reward was worthy. Ursus's penis was covered with juices that were dripping all over Freddie's hand. It was slimy and slippery. He couldn't hold it for long. That's why he'll use his mouth. He licked that purple flesh a couple of times before he took its tip into his mouth. Ursus was rough and was slamming himself into Freddie's mouth. Freddie tried so hard to adjust to that. 

\- Yes, that's not bad. Keep a seductive face. You will have to show how much you love to satisfy him. - 

Freddie was taking Ursus very bravely into his mouth. He was looking at him below his long lashes. Twirling his tongue around the tip. 

\- Put more feelings in it! I understand that not all human males are desirable, but Jim apparently is! Use your imagination! Imagine that I am him! Imagine your handsome boy instead! - 

Jim's face showed in front of Freddie's eyes. With his gleaming smile and cute dimples, thick hair, and strong hands. His heart started to beat faster. He fastened his tempo until he was all red in the face since that slimy thing only started to grow and swallow even more. Freddie didn't have that much space in his mouth to take the whole thing. 

\- Here! Much better! Good boy! Just one "but"... It has to go deeper! - Ursus placed his fat hand on the top of Freddie's head and slammed his dick all the way to the back of Freddie's throat.

\- Now it's perfect! Stay still, you'll get used to it! Oh! So nice! Ahhh! Ah! - 

Ursus came in thick white spurs. It was overflowing Freddie's mouth and was dripping down his chin. Freddie started to cough and choke on that white liquid. He started spitting it on the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He covered his mouth with his hand. He wanted to throw up.

\- Eewww! Incompetent! No wonder no merman wants you! You're so nasty! You needed to be trained earlier for deepthroating. But, it's never too late, I guess. Don't worry. I will fulfill my part of the contract. Here, drink this potion, baby. -

_______

Freddie was sitting on the rock. The same rock he had been on so many times before. Except now he had two skinny legs that he didn't know how to properly use. He was so uncoordinated and clumsy, losing his balance ever so often. Oscar made his company, sitting on his lap. He was grumpy and didn't like this idea from the very beginning. He was telling Freddie all the bad sides of being a human. He could now talk as long as he could, without Freddie interrupting him - since he had no voice. Freddie was looking at his naked body. He looked the same, only his tail was gone. He had feet, tiny toes, beautifully sculpted calves, luscious thighs, and a firm little butt. And some strange dingily thing between his legs that irresistibly reminded him of those rubber objects he liked to collect. 

Oscar noticed it too. He used it as well to rub it on Freddie's face:

\- Aha! That's not what the sea wizard warned you about, is it? I knew they were hiding something disgusting under their clothes! Are you happy now?! You stupid cunt. -

Freddie took the piece of fabric he had found on the shore and wrapped himself in it. At least this time, he didn't care if he'd be caught. 

__________

The next day, Freddie found himself in Jim's castle. Jim found him almost naked on the shore, and he was sure that the poor boy was lost. He didn't recognize him from the last time they saw each other. Freddie only now told him his name - he actually wrote it down for him. Jim was very polite towards him. He was taking him on dinners; to carriage rides; to dancing. Freddie had a time of his life. Although his time as a human was running out. Only two more days were left. He had to find a perfect opportunity for Jim to kiss him.

Tonight, they were going for a boat ride at the lake. Freddie liked the fact they are near the water. He felt like home again. It was a small rowboat for two people. Freddie and Jim were squeezed near each other, and Freddie had to remind himself once more just how warm human skin is. The evening was very romantic. The stars were visible, and the soothing music of the crickets filled the air. The boat sailed slowly. Jim was paddling, and Freddie could see his biceps tighten. This must be the perfect place and time to kiss.

Jim looked at the stars, pointing with his finger at the most beautiful ones that would attract his attention.

\- I studied that long ago. And also navigating by the stars! The weather today is beautiful! And look how big the moon is! All the stars are visible! Here, for example, there is the Fenix constellation. See? Stars make up a polygon and kinda like wings. As for me, it looks more like a chicken. Ha-ha. Don't you see it? -

Freddie followed the direction of Jim's pointer finger. He leaned toward him to see exactly what Jim was showing him. Their faces were so close, almost brushing their cheeks together.

\- Ou! - Jim was surprised. He saw that Freddie was interested in hearing and seeing what Jim had to say about the stars. When Freddie already liked it that much, then at least he could help him to see what his eyes are looking for. He wrapped his arm around Freddie's waist and pulled him closer to him.

\- Here! Now you've found it! - Jim said happily. A huge smile formed on Freddie's face showing his big teeth. Jim loved his wide smile. It was so genuine and heartwarming.

Freddie became aware of the situation he was in. He looked down at Jim's hand lying on his hip, and his heart went crazy. He turned around, and his nose brushed Jim's. They were looking directly at each other's eyes. Jim reached with his other hand and brushed a stray of black hair from Freddie's face. He stroked his cheek gently looking at his plump lips. Their breaths mixed up in the air, and their lips were almost touching. Freddie waited for this moment. 

The boat suddenly shook and pitched. Before either of them realized what was going on, they were already in the water - soaking wet from head to toe and gasping for air. They quickly stood up in the shallow water. Freddie was visibly shaking from the cold. The shivers were bolting through his whole body. 

\- Are you alright, Freddie? - Jim asked, coming out of the water onto the dry ground. - I am so sorry! I don't understand how it happened. I should have stopped it. Maybe it got caught by some branch… - Jim tried to find a logical explanation. He took off his wet shirt and squeezed it in his hands to get rid of the excess water. His half-naked body almost made Freddie fall back into the water. His back was so strong, his biceps were growing as he was squeezing his shirt, small drops of water were gliding across his neck, his chest, and stomach. The water was dripping from Freddie's mouth, and it wasn't the water from the lake. He was, quite literally, drooling over Jim. His unsteady human legs were shaking in the knees. He just hoped he wasn't going to fall.

Jim took a glance at where Freddie was standing. The boy was trembling, standing stiffly, in the ankle-deep water, like a statue. 

\- Gods! You're going to get sick like this! - Jim rushed to Freddie and quickly took his soaked shirt off. - Take off your clothes! - Once he got rid of the dumped shirt, Jim hugged Freddie firmly in an attempt to make him warm. He grabbed Freddie around the shoulders with one hand, and around his waist with the other, and was rubbing comforting circles on his back. Feeling Jim's skin glued to his, made him feel so weak. He had to grab Jim's back, clawing his nails in his wet skin. 

His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Freddie liked this closeness. He wanted to feel Jim's body all over himself even more. He wanted every inch of Jim on himself. The dingy thing between his legs has started to twitch. What was going on?! Was it alive?! It was rubbing against Jim's crotch. Jim also had something down his trousers. Was it the same thing? Do all humans have that? Jim's thing was poking him through the thin wet fabric. His cheeks were burning like fire. His legs started to turn into jelly. 

\- Oops... - Jim said, realizing what was happening. It was obvious it was a mutual attraction. It would be inappropriate to talk about it now. He decided to brush it off. He is a prince. He knows how to control his bodily needs. - E-e-erm… So! - Jim said abruptly, breaking the skin-on-skin contact between them. - You got warm, didn't you? C'mon! We need to go back to the carriage and return to the castle. It's getting late, everyone will be worried... - 

Freddie was annoyed. He so wanted this kiss! But he couldn't refuse the idea of being in the warm castle, wrapped under the silk sheets of his big bed. He followed Jim. It was quite a view watching him from behind…

  
  


_ Later that evening… _

  
  


Freddie took a bubble bath. He covered his whole body with body butter which made his skin glow, and soft to the touch. He washed his hair, letting it curl naturally. He wore a clean transparent, light pink nightgown. It matched his silk bed sheets. Just as he was getting ready to go to bed, someone entered his room. There, on the doorframe, stood Jim in his red T-shirt, which reminded Freddie of the color of corals.

\- Ahmm, e-e-erm… I just have thought… Did I wake you? What am I talking about? I haven't knocked yet… I was just passing by and… - His eyes raked over Freddie's body. - Is that a woman's nightgown?! -

Freddie approached him and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, dragging him into his room. He peered through the door into the hallway, to make sure no one saw them. He slammed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

\- It's not like I am against it, it looks good on you… - Jim said, taking another glance. That nightgown didn't leave anything to the imagination. After all, it was made of sheer material. It hugged Freddie's tiny frame perfectly. Freddie was sitting there, looking at him sweetly. His one sleeve fell down his shoulder, revealing his collar bone. He tapped the free spot next to him on the bed. Jim could feel his ears buzzing and ringing. Was he inviting him to… sleep with him?

\- Hey? All of a sudden? Alright, I got it… - Jim put his hand in his pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a small blue crystal bottle. - I must admit, I was thinking about the same thing ever since. I thought you would like for us to do it, especially after what happened at the lake… I haven't done anything like that before, but I consulted… - 

\-  _ What? _ \- Freddie was confused. He was looking at the tiny bottle in Jim's fist. Was it another potion? Ursus never mentioned to him that he has to drink more potions. 

\- … And all in all, I hope I will manage, - Jim said unbuttoning his trousers. He had already gotten rid of his shirt and shoes. He let his trousers fall around his ankles. He stepped out of it and was now standing before Freddie completely naked. Freddie didn't know where he was supposed to look first. 

\-  _ What is happening?! _ \- Freddie asked himself. -  _ Are we supposed to be naked to kiss? Oh, I don't know what I am doing!  _ \- Freddie was so nervous. He was biting his bottom lip. Jim thought he was doing it because he's trying to seduce him. He settled comfortably between Freddie's legs and gently lowered him to lie on his back. Freddie's nightgown rolled up his hips, revealing his bare thighs. - If anything goes wrong, just give me a sign. Alright? - 

Freddie nodded silently. Jim's large hands crawled under Freddie's nightgown, pulling it up, leaving it to lie crumpled on his chest. Jim ran his lips over Freddie's sensitive nipples, giving them a short lick. 

\-  _ Kiss! Not there! Higher! _ \- 

Jim was licking him down the ribs and placed another kiss just under his belly button.

\-  _ No! Higher! Ah, it feels so good! _ \- 

Jim spread Freddie's legs even more and left a trace of kisses on his inner thigh. Freddie's breathing quickened. Jim's lips were wet and were sliding smoothly across Freddie's boyish body. Jim bent down and gave Freddie's soft cock a long lick. A new sensation flooded Freddie like a sea storm. He was looking down at Jim through his opened legs. His cock was moving. He felt all of his blood rushing there. It burnt like hell.

\-  _ It f-feels so good! That feeling, again. Just like at the lake… _ \- 

Jim's thing was standing straight as an arrow. The veins were pulsing around it. Freddie's was so hot, so his body gave an instant reaction. But Freddie got softened all of the sudden. Maybe Jim was doing something wrong? 

\- Don't you like it? Should I stop? - Jim asked.

Freddie shook his head. He certainly didn't want Jim to stop doing whatever he was doing. He was doing it right. Freddie didn't want this feeling to stop. He wanted to experience that feeling to the fullest. He wanted to feel Jim all over him. 

\- Sorry, it's a little hard, when you can't voice your opinion. Is everything alright? -

Freddie nodded.

\- Phew, alright then! - Jim took a small crystal bottle and opened it. He poured some thick liquid on his hand and smeared it between his fingers. - At first, it can be uncomfortable, but try to relax and take it. -

Jim pressed his forefinger against Freddie's entrance. He circled it a bit, relaxing Freddie's tense muscles. Jim took Freddie's legs and pushed them towards his chest. The liquid on his fingers made it easier for his finger to just slick in effortlessly. Jim worked his finger in and out, allowing Freddie to adjust to the feeling. Freddie looked at him blankly. His dick was still limply laying against his stomach.

\-  _ Damn, he is totally unimpressed… _ \- Jim thought to himself. -  _ Am I really that bad at it? _ \- 

\-  _ What is he doing?! Why did he even get in there?! _ \- Freddie was never this confused in his whole life. Humans are so weird. 

\-  _ I need to fix this… _ \- Jim was determined to serve Freddie a satisfaction he deserved. Jim focused all his attention on activating Freddie's source of all pleasures. He coated Freddie's dick with saliva. He was taking it a whole into his mouth. He was sucking its tip, twirling his tongue around it. His forefinger was working his way in and out, stretching Freddie's tight hole. He finally,  _ finally _ , saw pearls of precum forming on the tip of Freddie's dick. Freddie's nipples were rock hard, craving for attention. Jim would willingly give them what they need if he only had one extra hand. Jim was sucking his cheeks in so his mouth felt tighter around Freddie's dick. Freddie threw his head back. His mouth was open, gasping sweetly. Music for Jim's ears. He made it. Freddie's dick was standing tall and proud. It was as big as Jim's face. The boy was Gods' favorite.

Jim pushed his second finger in. Freddie gasped in surprise. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He was burning from head to toe. With the third finger inside, Freddie bit his own fingers and was grabbing in his fist, the bedsheets underneath him. He felt so full. The nerve endings of his hole were so sensitive to every touch. He wanted to scream. If only he could. 

Jim pulled out his fingers, leaving Freddie to cry for more. 

\- Is it good? - Jim asked. He was sure Freddie was enjoying it now. He just needed some time to adapt. 

Freddie nodded, feeling awfully empty. 

\- Nice! Now, let's try this… - Jim said as he grabbed Freddie by the hips with both hands and flipped him over. He was now laying on his stomach, with his butt exposed for Jim to use it however he desired. Freddie comfortably put his head on the fluffy pillow filled with feathers. He was curiously looking at Jim over his shoulder. What now? Jim took the blue bottle and poured its liquid content over his dick. He slicked it with his hand, making sure it's fully covered. He had given his dick a couple of lazy strokes before he positioned himself behind Freddie. He propped his lover on the knees, lifting his butt high, with his head and chest laying flat on the bed. He aligned his thumb with the head of his dick and gently pushed in. 

\- Brace yourself… And remember: try to relax, - Jim said. 

Just as he pushed it in, Freddie's eyes bulged in his head. He gripped the pillow beneath him with his hands and teeth. It hurt him so much. He had a feeling he would be split in two. He had to give a sign to Jim to stop. That's what he said - if he starts to feel discomfort to give him a sign. Freddie started to tap the space on the mattress next to his head, with all his might. 

\- How are you? - Jim understood the sign. The boy was still too tense and was clenching too hard - R-right. I got it. Stop moving. Please, try to relax. You are clenching too hard, it hurts me too. Give me a sign when you are ready to continue. -

Freddie tightly closed his eyes. He had taken a couple of deep breaths before he opened them again. He met the eyes of his friend Oscar, who was hiding behind many pillows on the bed. 

\- And what should I think of it? I don't remember there were some weird human games in our first plan. You should have puffed up your lips, not sway your butt! How could you start doing these nasty things, when you haven't even kissed once? This is totally… - Oscar would continue to talk if only Freddie hadn't slammed him with the pillow. - Ouch! That's it! Don't whine later! - Freddie continued to slam the pillow over the header of the bed, trying to hit blurbing Oscar one last time. He didn't care what Oscar had to say. He wanted to enjoy this moment he had with Jim. 

Jim saw how vigorously Freddie was throwing the pillow in all directions and read it as a sign that he's feeling ready now. Jim started to move his hips back and forth, and after a second thrust, his cock glided in, all the way to its base. 

\- Oh, you are ready! - Jim exclaimed happily. He was smiling widely because this feeling made him turn into a puddle of water. The lascivious sounds of skin pounding against the skin and Jim's sighs filled the room. Every time Jim would push in, a nasty slurping sound would occur. The sensation of Freddie clenching desperately around his cock was so good that he wanted more. He couldn't get enough of it. He quickened his tempo and was slamming himself against Freddie's prostate. He was moaning so loudly and was panting for breath. 

\- Kha-ah-haaaa. Ah. A-ah, - Jim repeated the same sound over and over, as all of his senses were on fire. 

Freddie was looking at him over the shoulder. He loved the faces Jim was making. He loved how he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

\-  _ Oh, Jim is so handsome! And he moans so seductively… _ \- Freddie thought, as tears formed in his eyes, from his prostate being overly stimulated. Jim would hit his pleasure button every time so forcefully, that Freddie wished he could explode and be relieved of this sweet but torturing pressure. Seeing how Jim's cock disappears inside of him was so hot. He couldn't take his eyes off it. -  _ I can't… From this sight alone I am feeling it again… _ \- 

Freddie took his own cock in his shaky hand and gave it a few experimental strokes. Jim leaned his torso on Freddie's back so that no free space between them was left. He was slapping him harder, unable to stop the growing orgasm. Jim buried himself inside of Freddie, one last time before spurring his semen there, filling Freddie with warm, thick, white liquid. Jim carefully pulled out his dick and laid on his back next to Freddie.

Freddie was breathing hard. He was happy. Warm and fuzzy feelings splashed his being. He wanted to be close to Jim, to cuddle and to kiss with him.

\-  _ The kiss!!!! _ \- Freddie quickly straightened his nightgown, so that it now covered his intimate parts. He turned to Jim determined to ask him to kiss him. But Jim was already sleeping. He looked like an angel - with a small smile formed on his lips; his hair all messed up; cheeks flushed; with the sweat glistening on his naked body like little diamonds. Freddie just smiled fondly at the sight.

\-  _ Oh, ok… In the morning, then… _ \- Freddie said to himself. He gently put his head on Jim's chest and hugged him around the neck with his free hand. Jim sleepily hugged his tiny human lover, pressing him down on his beating heart. And happily, like this, they drifted into the third, and final day...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://www.freesiafields.tumblr.com)


End file.
